The Fate of Commoners
by sarabistarfire
Summary: This fic explores the life of Irnai the seer child after the events of Lady Knight. Also appearances by Kel, Neal, Numair, Tobe, Loey and Gydo and more.
1. Morning

**AN: This fic, which explores the fate of Irnai and the other New Hope kids as they start to take their place in the world, starts roughly three years after the events of Lady Knight (I really don't know how the missing year works so I'm ignoring it.) The ages of the kids- from my best research in Lady Knight- are as follows: Tobe is 13 (a year or so left in his indenture), Irnai is 10, Loey and Gydo are 15, Meech is 8.**

**This is my first attempt at a longer fic, so reviews (positive, negative, nitpicky) are especially appreciated.**

**By the by, I am not, never have been or ever will be remotely as amazing as Tamora Pierce. Therefore, I own absolutely nothing.**

February 463 H.E.

A rosy hint of dawn, beautiful but raw and harsh as everything else in northern winter, winked in the corner of the eastern sky. The sun's first rays glimmered through towering pines and glanced off errant drifts surrounding the neat wooden buildings of the refugee camp, breaking up the ghost light that made up the pre-dawn hours. A lone deer picked delicately through snow between the stables and the soldiers barracks, but otherwise not a soul seemed to disrupt the quiet solitude of the day's genesis.

And Tobeis Boon meant to keep it that way. With a nearly silent groan Tobe rolled over on his pallet and brought himself to his feet, careful not to make any noise. Though the sun had not yet risen enough to cast more than a sliver of light, let alone any warmth, Tobe knew it was still bright enough to wake Lady Kel. And that just wouldn't do. He crept across the room and with slow practiced movements and used a pole to close the curtains near Kel's bed, preventing the sun's growing light from reaching her eyes. He knew that it would only buy him an hour or so, and that she would scold him when she awoke, but she hadn't been sleeping well of late. She was restless, he knew, due to her frustration at being snowed in up here at New Hope all winter. But he would not have her out practicing at this hour. It was just too god forsaken cold. She'd see it too if she had any sense.

Creeping back to his pallet, he tapped the small glass globe he had tucked under the corner of his pillow. At his touch, the green lights inside it stopped flashing and the globe went dark and cold. Tobe smiled to himself, comforted in knowing that he had at least one ally in his quest to ensure that Lady Kel got more sleep than she would by her own choice. Now if only Sir Neal were here to help him lecture the lady about not getting frostbite… Tobe sighed, burrowed under his blankets and closed his eyes for what he hoped would be some decent length of time.

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the crisp morning air like a knife. Tobe sat straight up on his pallet in time to see Lady Kel ripping open her curtains. As she peered bleary eyed across the snowy square, another scream ending more like a sob, punctured the air again. Without a word Kel climbed out of bed and started pulling on her boots and snowshoes.

Tobe was on his feet immediately. "Lady, please, sleep. Its prolly nothing- some cracknob wakin' from a dream. You don' need to go."

"I'm up Tobe. There's no help for it now. I might as well check it's nothing serious."

Resigned, he held out her coat, hat, mitts, and scarf. He was about to protest and demand she put on proper breeches instead of just the long silk hose she wore to bed, but she was already half out the door. Sighing, Tobe hastened to put on his winter things and went after her, following her tracks through the fresh snow.

He found her in one of the longhouses where the refugees had slept when New Hope was first built, though most had long since moved out, commissioning their own, more private dwellings from the carpenters. Now these were mainly gathering spaces and housing for workshops and fledgling businesses. However, some, including New Hope's headwoman Fanche, her husband Saefas, and the town's poor and orphaned, still called these buildings home.

Kel and Fanche were leaning over one of the cots where a young girl was sobbing uncontrollably. Only a stupid nightmare after all, he thought bitterly. Curse the silly chit for waking his lady for no reason… But then he realized who the young girl was. Irnai, the seer child. He quickly reconsidered his previous judgment. A seer screaming in her sleep was perhaps a serious matter after all.

"Irnai, what's wrong? Don't be afraid, it was only a dream," Kel said in her soothing, motherly voice- the one so different from, but sometimes as effective as, her soaring command voice.

But Irnai shook her head and sobbed harder. Fanche and Kel exchanged glances filled with concern and maybe a little fear. Kel straightened and looked appraisingly around the room, taking in the many heads that rose from blankets of bundles until her gaze fell on the man, obviously part of the dawn watch, who hovered at the door, waiting to see what the disturbance was before he reported back to the watch leader. "You, help me carry this girl to headquarters. Tobe, go stoke the fire- I want it comfortable. Then go wake Anise, tell her she's needed. Everybody else, back to sleep."

They all rushed to do what they were told. Tobe in particular jogged through the snow, reaching headquarters before the lady in order to fan last night's coals to life in the stove at headquarters. As they carried Irnai, still sobbing hysterically, into the room he crammed on snowshoes and rushed to find the village herbwife.

Tobeis Boon had never been one for superstitions, but he felt a sense of foreboding as he waited for Anise to collect her things and dress. He hoped Irnai would be alright. They weren't what he'd call best of friends- she was younger, odd and didn't fit in well- but he knew her well enough to know that she didn't often show emotions, hated to create a scene Mostly she kept to herself. Last time he could remember her upset was when she'd dreamed that Jules would fall from a tree, which he'd done a day later, breaking his neck. So Tobe knew that anything that would put Irnai in this state had to be bad. Just how bad, he didn't know.

Silently he sent up prayers to Mithros, the Goddess, a few minor northern gods and even the horse lords Lord Raoul's wife had told him about- he didn't care who listened if they might help. Please gods, please, let us be able to handle whatever it is.


	2. Past

The dream had started as they always did, with a blinding ring of gold around the edges of her vision. It was the sign that Irnai, at a scant twelve years of age, had started to recognize as marking her future dreams, the potential truthful ones, from the normal, mundane ones the dream king sent. Inwardly she sighed and waited for the future to unfold itself.

Dreams like this had become a common occurrence to Irnai. When she was five years old, the gold edged dream had told her that a woman who lived down the street in her little village in Scanra was going to die in childbirth. Irnai hadn't known what to make of it- Elsie wasn't even pregnant at the time. But, like a good child, she told her mama about the nightmare and they all thought nothing of it until, a year later, mama was one of the ladies helping the midwife when Elsie bled out. She'd come running home to Irnai, playing with a wooden doll, screaming at her, asking how she'd known, what she'd done. Irnai sobbed and sobbed, telling her the truth- it had only been a dream. Mama had spanked her hard, told her not to ever do that again. Did Irnai want to be taken up for witchcraft? Get her family kicked out of the village? Irnai promised, but it wasn't a promise she was able to keep.

Over the next few years, the dreams continued. To her relief, not all of the things she saw were bad, like Elsie's death. Who would marry who, who the blacksmith would choose as his next apprentice. Irnai didn't know what was happening, and soon the visions weren't just coming in dreams. Sometimes she could see them as daydreams or after talking with a certain person. Having learned from her first experiences, Irnai usually tried to keep silent about her dreams. People didn't like to be told about the future, especially when it seemed to go against their free choice and their ideas about how things would go. But somehow, when she saw things, Irnai couldn't keep silent- sometimes the dreams and visions tormented her until she told someone. Soon the entire village was muttering about her behind their hands.

Then she had the dream where the bandits came. She didn't even think about not telling anyone- this was too serious. She'd gone straight to the headman and told him about the bandits coming the very next day. He didn't believe her at first, so she told him about all the other things she'd forseen- those that had and hadn't come to pass yet. His eyes got wide, but he was still in denial. It was too ridiculous- a seven year old girl?! So he sent her home with orders not to tell anymore lies.

But he'd apparently believed her enough to set up precautions in case she was right. Two mornings later he and some men came and seized Irnai from her house. How did she know about the bandits? Did she contact them? Were her family traitors? No, no, no, she sobbed, she'd dreamed it. No one else knew. And then the worse question: was she a witch? And no answer wasn't damned when it came to that question, so they locked Irnai up in the blacksmith's cellar until they could figure out what to do with her. But that wasn't really a question either. The god Yazhed prescribed the burning of all witches to purify the village.

That night, when she'd finally fallen asleep in her fearful state, had come the strangest dream she'd ever had in her whole life. A man in a workshop who killed children and stuffed their ghosts into metal forms, which then rose and they were metal monsters with daggers for claws and teeth. It happened again and again, but Irnai could do nothing but watch. But then over the ridge came a figure in armor who shown with the same gold outline as Irnai's dreams. And Irnai saw that the figure was a woman and surrounded by companions- knowing animals, a healer, a horse boy, armed men, some of who were marked with forehead circles, a trapper and a bitter mother. And the lady was the Protector of the Small. She would stop the evil man, or die trying.

Irnai didn't know how she knew these things, she just did. When she woke up, she followed her dream south until she found the place. A month later, she met Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, who not only rescued the village and the world from Blayce the Gallan, but rescued Irnai and the villagers too.

At New Hope the dreams continued, but the Tortallans didn't hate magic as her people had. She told her dreams to Lady Kel, or Sir Neal. They were mostly harmless things, about the people around her. Telling people helped a lot. Her life became more normal than it had been since she had started having her dreams. Irnai thought she would be happy living like this forever.

But something had gone wrong. _This_ dream wasn't like the others. It wasn't about people she knew. Instead it was a fast moving tapestry of rich and beautiful places she'd never seen, more people than she'd ever known and odd things she had no idea about. Snatches of conversation that she couldn't quite make out came and went. The scenes started flashing by with increasing intensity. Death and destruction mixed with happiness, euphoria and peace, faster and faster, until she couldn't handle it anymore. She screamed and screamed and woke up a blubbering mess in Lady Kel's arms.

So now Irnai sat in New Hope's headquarters trying to tell the Lady what had happened. But she didn't know herself.

Kel sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and turned to Anise, New Hope's best healer with Sir Neal gone. "Is there anything wrong with her that you can tell?"

The old woman shook her head. "No, lady. She's in shock, that's most of it. It'll be the dreams, I expect." She looked unsure of herself for a moment, then went on. "Lady, I'm no mage, just a village hedgewoman, but I have enough magic in me to know that this little one's got it. Not the Gift, but strange. This-outburst- it reminds me of a student I had. He refused training, tried to pretend he didn't have magic. It got away from him and…" She lowered her voice, apparently not wanting Irnai to hear. "Lady, he went mad and killed himself."

Kel scrutinized Anise with the level gaze that all New Hope knew well- her fair, calm, problem solving look. Finally Kel said, "I'll write to Sir Nealan immediately. Is she in any immediate danger?" Anise shook her head. "Is there anything else you can do for her?" Again, a shake of the head. "Then, thank you for coming Anise. I'll send Tobe if there is anything else we need."

The woman bowed, gathered her things and left. Kel turned to Irnai. "You should get some sleep. Use my bed. I'm up for the day."

As Kel ushered her to the bed Irnai asked, "Lady, am I mad?"

Kel looked sharply at her. "No, you're not. And I promise you I'll do everything in my power to keep you from becoming so. Now sleep."

All in all, Irnai felt slightly better knowing Kel was going to look after her. Protector of the Small indeed.


	3. Teacher

**A/N: Dear readers: Just to let you know, this fic will probably be put on hold for a while. I'm loving writing it, but summer is coming to a close and later this week I go abroad for a semester. Because of where I'm going, I'm unsure about computer access and free time while I'm there. I also leave my TP library behind, so if I do write it will be from memory and have more mistakes. This may be the last chapter before I leave, or there may be one more in the next few days. I do plan on finishing the story at some point, as I have it all planned out. But for now, bon voyage!**

**Thanks for reading, adding me to alerts and favorite lists and ESPECIALLY for reviewing.**

**And I'm still not Tamora Pierce.**

April 463 H.E.

Sir Nealan of Queenscove squinted up at the gates surrounding New Hope as trumpets heralded their arrival. He was almost vexed to be back here again, which was, of course, unfair. He hadn't been cooped up here all winter like Kel. But New Hope was no longer a defenseless refugee camp in the middle of a war. It was well on its way to becoming a town in its own right, as most of its residents had decided to stay when the war died down. In fact, it was probably less defenseless than most northern towns, what with its fortifications and the weapons training every resident had received for the last three years. Neal had heard several residents say, and he privately agreed with them, that New Hope no longer required "noble nursemaids." And of course, coming back here meant leaving his young family, which he never liked to do. Again, it was selfish, but nonetheless true. But duty was duty. He sighed loudly.

His riding partner, Numair Salmalin, looked up at him with a grin. "Missing your girls, Neal?"

Neal grinned back at him sheepishly. Numair understood. He too had left a wife and young daughter back in Corus. "I know it's selfish. But this is important. And besides, Kel is my best friend. Maybe she counts as one of my 'girls' too." He shrugged and tried for irony. "Still, don't you think she could have waited until there wasn't all this damned mud?"

Numair frowned slightly. "Well, if Kel's report was true, this is urgent. Seers' magic is one of the most volatile in the world. Its also the rarest- true born seers don't usually live long. Often they go mad even with training, but it's almost a certainty without. Other times they're killed by the people around them, who don't like or understand their predictions. The ones that do survive, well, they often become legends." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "And from Kel's reports about Irnai, she seems remarkable. Visions from the age of five? Not to mention travelling across Scanra at age seven under a prophecy's compulsion. If she survives and remains sane, can you imagine what an asset she could be to the realm?"

Neal let his teachers' question go unanswered. A part of him disliked talking about an innocent girl like a political gambit. And if he knew Kel, she certainly would. "You sound like the King."

"Well, I discussed the girl with him. After all, as Voice of the Tribes, Jon is gifted with a limited amount of prophecy. And we decided we want to start her taught, as soon as possible. The Royal University may not have as good of a trove on seer's magic as the University of Carthak, but neither of us would even think of sending her to Carthak. Not at ten, at the very least. No, the most important thing now is to save the girl's life and mind. Later she and the gods can decide who she will become."

Neal nodded as they rode through the gates. Shading his eyes, he saw Kel striding up to them, looking as fit as ever. She clapped him on the back after he dismounted.

"Neal! And Master Numair. What a pleasant surprise." With a slight quirk of her mouth, she plowed on, "I'm sorry to be abrupt, but will you come see her- Irnai I mean? She had another fit this morning, yelling about a man of black and white and a warlord and opals, of all things. Unless, Master Numair, are you here for something else? Orders, news?"

Numair shook his head. "I'm here primarily for Irnai. The rest can wait." At Kel's questioning look he answered, "I am to be her teacher, at least for a time."

Without further ado, Kel led the mages to the infirmary.

***

Irnai's eyes went wide when she saw who entered the infirmary. One was Sir Neal, New Hope's former healer. She'd known he was coming because Lady Kel had told her. But his companion- tall and lanky, he wore power like a cloak and fates fluttered around him like birds on the wing. From the start he was the one who interested her, not least because the visions that glinted at the corners of her eyes looked, for the most part, extremely odd. But she made an effort not to look at any of them too closely. Her head ached from her dream this morning.

Lady Kel pulled up a chair next to her low cot. "Irnai, these men have come to see to you. You remember Sir Neal? And this is Master Numair Salmalin."

Irnai gasped. She remembered the villagers whispering about this man who made the earth quiver and rise into the air, the ground swallow up soldiers and boulders dance like puppets. He was the most powerful mage in Tortall.

He smiled wryly at her. "Hello, Irnai. I see you've heard of me."

Sir Neal glared at him. "Before you get her brains all addled, Master Numair, let me check her."

"Of course, go ahead."

Irnai's head felt suddenly awash in coolness. After a few moments she felt more alert and alive than she had in the months since the dreams had started to overwhelm her.

Sir Neal looked down at her, frowning, "She's mostly okay. But there were a couple of parts of her brain that were on the edge of damage, I suppose from seizures?" Kel nodded. "How often?"

"At least once a week from February. Every few days, the last few weeks."

"Then we arrived not a moment too soon," Numair said gravely.

Irnai fought to sit up. "What do you mean my brain was hurt?"

"Your magic, Irnai," Numair explained. "It causes you to see the future and in the past few months it seems to have been growing stronger, too strong for you to handle. Have you had changes in your visions since February?"

The crispness in his voice was close to an order. Irnai looked briefly at Lady Kel for reassurance. The lady nodded. The mage must be somewhat trustworthy then. "Yes, she said hesitantly. "They're mixed when they used to be clear, and I think I'm seeing people and places I've never known before, when I used to only dream about the people and places around me. Except for the Protector dream," she corrected herself. "I'm starting to wonder if any of it is even real anymore. Everything goes by so fast, it… hurts inside my head. Am I mad, Master Numair?"

"Not at the moment. Seeing the future one of the most mysterious and dangerous magics that I know of." He looked suddenly grave. Irnai could see new darker images flow around him, but again stopped herself from looking too closely. "Without training, the magic can eat you up. I've seen it happen." The mage looked down at her, taking in her eyes that had gone huge with surprise. "Yes?"

"You- you mean, there are other seers in the world? I'm not the only one?"  
"No, not at all. There have been seers for thousands of years. There was a cult of seers in Old Thak. There's a goddess of seers- Shakith- who is still worshipped in Carthak. True-born seers, like yourself, are relatively rare, but at the University of Carthak, most mages of a certain caliber are taught seer magic at some point, though few take to it. I didn't, for example. But I know enough to begin teaching you, at least enough to keep you sane."

Irnai's eyes had grown wider as Numair talked, and she watched him intently. "What's a cult? And Old Thak? What do you mean, I'm true-born? And _you're_ going to teach _me_?"

Numair patiently answered each of her questions, and she was bursting with more, but Lady Kel cut in. "Before you question Master Numair to death, Irnai, we need to talk about your future."

"_My_ future? What about it?"

"Do you never see your own future, then?" Numair asked curiously.

"No, never."

"How interesting! I wonder if that is a law, or a natural block, or…"

"Master Numair, can we stay on topic?" Neal cut in. "You'll have all the time in the world to puzzle out her magic in Corus."

Irnai gulped. "Corus? I'm not staying at New Hope?"

"Irnai," Kel said gently, "You need to be taught how to control your magic. As Master Numair's student, you need to live close to him, and that's in Corus."

The girl bit her lip, considering. "Lady, will you be coming with us?"

Neal and Kel exchanged glances and Neal nodded. "You're to come report directly to the monarchs."

The look on Kel's face did not look entirely happy, but she masked it and smiled at Irnai. "I'll come south with you, but I probably won't be able to stay. If the King doesn't keep me at New Hope, he'll likely reassign me someplace else."

"You'll be staying with my wife, Daine, and our daughter Sarralyn. Do you know Daine? She's visited here a couple of times that I know of." Irnai nodded. Her head was whirling with the new information. Leave New Hope? Live in Corus? In the _palace_? Learn from Master Numair? It was so much all at once.

The mage sighed. "I'm sorry to uproot your life like this. But you need the training, and we need you. Will you come to Corus with me, Irnai?"

Irnai considered, then nodded solemnly.

"Well, that settles it. I'll come back after midday for a lesson, but then Nealan and I need to go to Mastiff and Steadfast with reports for the commander there. We'll be back in a week or so, and then we can all head to Corus."


	4. Lessons

**So it turns out I do have some free time abroad after all. All for the love of readers, but especially reviewers, which unfortunately are thin on the ground at the moment. If you didn't take that hint- please review.**

**Alas, I'm not Tamora Pierce. If I was TP I'd yell at fanfic to fix these blatantly useless categories (Well, I did do that, but then theymight've actually listened…sigh).**

Irnai was very nervous about lessons with Master Numair. She'd had lessons before, but it was one thing to learn her letters from the old teacher the Crown had sent and quite another to be learning _magic_ from quite possibly the most powerful mage in the whole Eastern and Southern Lands.

So she was a little shocked and slightly disappointed when her first meeting with Master Numair turned out to be quite mundane. It was obvious the mage was agitated, anxious she supposed to get to the forts with the news from Corus. But he seemed to restrain himself with a sigh as he led her outside New Hope's walls. She was wondering why they weren't having lessons inside- it was early spring after all- when the mage suddenly answered her question, absentmindedly enough that he might have been speaking only to himself.

"I want to be away from people for at least the first lesson. Distraction is of course one reason, but I've also had experience with new mages and the ways in which their magic goes wrong when they first try to grasp it. I don't know exactly how a seer's magic might go wrong, of course, but I'm absolutely certain I don't want to find out."

They made their way to New Hope's fields, still unplanted and caked alternatively with remnants of snow and mud. Numair seemed to cast around for a less muddy spot, but finally he gave up the vain attempt and perched himself on a small boulder at the field's edge. He gestured for Irnai to sit on an adjacent rock, closing his eyes momentarily as if trying to recall what to do.

"Well, okay. First things first. Please call me Numair. I don't hold with the Master nonsense any more than necessary, at least among friends. And as you are to be my student, we ought to be friendly."

Irnai, thinking wickedly about the stories she'd heard about he and his _last_ student, who now happened to also be his wife, fought not to grin.

His wry grin mirrored hers and she knew he was experiencing a similar train of thought. "Well, yes. Not like that, of course." He sighed and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "Mithros, it's been a long time since I've done this. You'll have to forgive me, Irnai."

Anxious to help, Irnai suggested shyly, "Do you want to know about my magic?"

He looked relieved. "Yes, that seems the logical place to start. When did you start having visions? And what do you normally see, hear and feel when you are seeing the future?"

She told him about her first visions and how she figured out the truth of them. She told him about her dream visions and her daydreams, as well as the ability sometimes to look at peoples' fates. She told him about her most potent visions and tried to explain how she both saw and knew at the same time while she was in them. While she talked, Numair wrote notes in a small bound book he'd brought with him and asked deep questions. He seemed particularly interested in the Protector of the Small dream and how it differed from the others. Finally he looked up from his scribbling and peered at her.

"Wonderful, Irnai. Now tell me more about the new dreams you've been having since winter. How are they different from the ones before? How do you feel when you're experiencing them?"

With difficulty Irnai tried to recount what pieces of her recent visions she could. But they were so scrambled that she had not made sense of them. Much easier to recall was the pain and confusion that had come with them. She couldn't remember most of the visions because the pain blocked it out. After a time she looked at her new teacher helplessly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anymore. Its too confused. The vision just builds and builds inside me until it gets to be too much and then it hurts so badly." A terrible thought resurfaced in her mind. "Sir Neal says my magic was hurting my brain? Why does that happen, when it never did before? Will it always happen? Can I stop it?"

Numair surveyed her with calm, sympathetic eyes. "As far as I can tell Irnai, your magic is growing stronger, and you need to get control of it before it controls you. From what I can gather you're very powerful already and have a little control over your dreams. But around puberty- you know what that is?" She nodded shyly. "Well, starting around ten or eleven magic often grow much stronger- as your body grows and changes, so does your magic. Sometimes magic isn't even spotted in mages until around this age because it was too weak or worked subtly, like Tobe's horse magic." Again, she nodded, glad for the example.

"But you saw visions from the age of five. Up until now the magic has interfered with your daily life only occasionally and you've dealt with it remarkably well. But now you're getting older and its straying. The only way to fix that is to learn new ways to control and use it. Because you need to use it, Irnai, to channel it into something and take away some of the pressure."

"This is what I'm here to teach you: ways to control your magic and, when you can't, to shield yourself from harm. Your magic will always be a little volatile and unpredictable, but there are definitely things to do to help. Ultimately, though, you need to develop your will enough to make the magic do what you want it to." Numair sighed again and shifted on the rock. "Well, there's my speech for the day. Any questions?"

Irnai was excited. "How do I use it? I want to learn!"

That brought a smile to her teacher's lips. "Well, my dear, you are in luck, because I am going to teach you one way right now. I want you to practice it while I'm gone, as well, although please see Sir Neal before so he can shield you."

"Shield?"

"Like this." Black sparks flew from his hands and surrounded them in a dome. She gaped, but stopped soon after. Numair proceeded to instruct her in the basics of what he called meditation, which, she soon found out, was actually very boring. She wondered how it would help control her magic- it seemed so silly! But she tried her best and after a time Numair seemed to think she'd had enough. He broke his magical shield and told her to stand and stretch her stiff legs.

"Good. Now make sure you practice that this week. Soon I'll be back and we'll leave for Corus," he turned to go, but remembered something at the last second. "Oh, and one more thing before we go."

"Since you already know it's not wise for you to go around telling all your visions to everyone, I brought you this." He held out a thick leather bound book not unlike the one he had taken notes in. "It's a journal. So when you have a vision, write it down as soon as possible in this. That should get rid of the impetus of telling everyone everything you see. I won't read the journal unless you wish me to, though I would appreciate it if you would tell me anything you feel is important."

He handed the sleek black book to her. She nearly dropped it, she was so excited. He smiled, then paused, wondering if he'd overlooked something. "You can read and write, correct?"

"Yes, of course, Lady Kel saw to that," she said hurriedly. "Thank you so much! Its beautiful!" She ran and gave the mage an awkward hug.

Looking slightly sheepish at her enthusiasm and gratitude, Numair motioned for her to follow him back to the town gate. Irnai, feeling like her head was stuffed (which seemed to be an occupational hazard of being around her new teacher), followed Numair back to New Hope in silence. She clutched her new journal tightly and, for the first time, wondered what her own future might bring.


	5. Changes

**Thanks to all reviewers! Here's a bit of the other New Hope kids. Hope you like it. I had Avril Lavigne's "Mobile" in my head when I was writing Tobe (yeah, I know, its really old). I actually hadn't planned on having Tobe's bit in this chapter, but now that I read it I realize it really reflects where I am right now- at a crossroads, seeing changes and not sure if you want them; trying not to think about the future, but it keeps jumping out and staring you in the face. **

**I'm still not Tamora Pierce. I don't have cool tattoos and I'm in China.**

Tobe would never tell the Lady Knight, but he hated packing. Even after several years, he was as grateful as ever to the Lady for suddenly appearing and plucking him out of a miserable existence. He still insisted on doing his duty as her body servant, though over the years he had enjoyed the job less and less. He sometimes even found himself begrudging the work, especially when it took him away from the stables and the horses. When he caught himself feeling this way, he instantly felt terrible. Lady Kel had given him everything and she needed someone to take care of her. He couldn't desert her for the stables, no matter how much they called to him. He firmly ignored the voice in the back of his head that reminded him that his indenture was almost over, or that if the Lady took a squire, she might not need him anymore.

He also disliked packing because it might mean uprooting from New Hope for good. Lady Kel had told him that she might be getting new orders after reporting to the King in Corus and Tobe's feelings were very mixed. On one hand, he had never been to Tortall's capital. Kel's descriptions of the city with its markets and fairs and of the palace with its banquet halls, portrait galleries and stables filled him with wonder. Especially the stables. He had heard Kel talk about introducing him to the hostlers that cared for the horses of the nobles and the Riders. He didn't know whether the idea excited him or scared him silly.

But on the other hand, in the last few years New Hope had become his home in a way Queensgrace never had. Everyone here knew him, and not as "that Scanran whelp" but as "the Lady Knight's boy." He joined them at mealtimes, visited their homes and sang with them around bonfires. With New Hope's gang of children he shared jokes and laughter, chores and staff practice, and games and snowball fights. A northern boy at heart, Tobe didn't know if he'd ever find that kind of camaraderie in the south, where people were said to be different- spoiled, standoffish folks who wilted at the slightest cool wind.

Suddenly, a noise at the door pulled him out of his reverie. Looking up, he saw it was Irnai, standing halfway in the door with a small rucksack. He was glad to see that she looked less pale and worn than a week before. At the same time, he realized she was scrutinizing him with her too-knowing look in her eyes. He liked Irnai, but that look made him nervous.

He coughed and turned back to the bags, instructing, "Come in and shut the door. It ain't spring enough yet that you should be letting all the warm air out."

Irnai obeyed, putting the rucksack by the door. "Kel told me to bring my things here so you can put them on the packhorse."

He nodded, not looking at her. But he could feel that she was still watching him thoughtfully.

After several minutes of silence, Irnai said matter-of-factly, "Don't worry- the Lady Knight won't forget you. Not even when you succeed Stefan Groomsman at the palace. And you'll always be able to visit when Kel moves here after the King gifts her the fief."

Tobe, who had been inspecting the lady knight's exercise kit for her hands and arms, dropped it in surprise with a strangled gasp. He whipped his head up to gape at Irnai, who as always looked surprised and sheepish that she had let slip something about the future.

"Stefan… Groomsman?!" He could barely form the words from shock and bewilderment. He'd heard Kel mention the name- the chief hostler for the nobles' horses. "Me?!"

Irnai, looking unhappy at his reaction, just shrugged and hurriedly exited, muttering something about the privy.

Tobe left the packing and sat down heavily on Kel's bed, unsure whether this new information made him feel better or worse.

***

As she headed to the mess hall that night, Kel was accosted periodically by townspeople with quarrels to sort out. She had thought this function of her duties would die down as New Hope became more a town than a refugee camp under her command. But that thought, or maybe hope, had proved dead wrong.

I didn't know I was going to become a judge when I was knighted, she thought to herself. Maybe I'll replace Old Turomot one day. The thought, ridiculous as it was, made her smile.

At the same time, Kel reminded herself that this might well be her last few days as commander of this place and bit back her annoyance. She had realized long ago that even though the villagers were quarrelsome and annoying, seeking her out was their way of showing her trust and respect. And tonight, their way of saying goodbye.

She thought she had shaken off all of the villagers when two figures approached her. As they drew near, Kel recognized them as Loesia (Loey) of New Hope and Gydane (Gydo) Elder. She hardly recognized the two fifteen year olds as the girls she'd taught archery and spear fighting to her first year at New Hope. Tobe's friends had grown immensely since she'd first met them, not just in stature but also in knowledge and fighting ability. The girls seemed nervous, but determined.

Kel turned to face them. "What can I do for you girls?"

"Lady Kel, could we ask you something?" Loey asked.

"Of course. Ask away."

"Lady," Gydo said hesitantly. "We heard from Tobe that you're leaving for Corus tomorrow, and, well, we were wondering if you would take us with you."

"We want to join the Queen's Riders," Loey chimed in. "Now that we're old enough."

"My ma said I can go, as long as I write her and Meech as often as possible," Gydo assured, preempting Kel's question, "She knows I've wanted to be like you, Lady Kel, ever since we came here."

"You taught us to fight, Lady, and we want to help people with it like you do."

Kel blinked several times to try to disguise the fact that she was tearing slightly. These girls had just paid her one of the highest compliments she had ever received. She had trained them, and she saw that they were right; they were ready to move on to the next level. "Of course you can come with us. I think the Riders will be good for you both." Kel hesitated, then added, "And if you decide that the Riders are not for you, I will see to it that you can be well set up with another trade, here or in Corus."

The girls looked at her in astonishment. They had not expected that level of generosity. Though neither could imagine wanting to leave the Riders, the lady's vote of confidence meant a lot to them. Both girls hugged Kel fiercely. Kel laughed, waving them off, "You'd better go pack, if you're to leave with us." Gydo and Loey laughed too, their eyes bright with relief and gratitude and went to say their goodbyes.


	6. Corus

**A/N: Back at school and thought I might like to take a shot at this story again (Procrastination? No… never…). It's a transition chapter but I enjoyed imagining Corus. Maybe let me know what you think of my descriptions?**

**Not TP. Tamora Pierce **_**or**_** toilet paper.**

The ride to south to the capitol felt a little like travelling through time to Irnai. Gradually the frigid winds, snow and sleet that was still holding strong near the Scanran border gradually receded and become a thing of the past. Rain came instead, but before long the travelers were rewarded for their toil with views of green hill and flowers in bloom. Irnai could hardly believe it when Numair reminded her it was still winter up north, not when she was warmer than she'd been in a long time.

The company on the road was also pleasant. To her surprise, she and Master Numair didn't just have Sir Neal, Lady Kel and Tobe to accompany them, but Loey and Gydo as well. There was also a squad of King's Own from Steadfast, led by the friendly sergeant who Kel seemed to like. Irnai had to try to keep away from the two of them- there were two many possible futures swirling around them that it made her queasy. At first she was interested- could this be a man for Lady Kel?- and wrote what she could down in her journal, but it was really difficult and after awhile she just gave up. Irnai got the feeling that it was the two of them holding up the unfolding of their own futures. She really wished they would just make up their minds and _choose_ something so she could stop having headaches. When she shared these thoughts with Master Numair, he gave a huge laugh, which he quickly stifled at the curious looks from their companions. Overall, Irnai was very glad for Master Numair's gift of the journal, so she wouldn't be forced to confront the Lady or the sergeant.

Along the road, Master Numair made sure they had lessons every night. They meditated and discussed her visions. Numair also started giving her a basic overview of the history of the realm and the surrounding countries, often lamenting with the air of a child deprived of a sweet that he had only brought two books with him. When she finally asked him why she needed to learn all of these things, he simply answered "For background. Just in case." This made little to no sense to her until one night in the flurry of places and sounds that were her true-dreams- they no longer hurt her, but they were still chaotic- she heard the names of one of the princes of Tusaine and a duke in the Copper Isles. That was when it started to hit her- she was seeing things and hearing things she had never even imagined a few days before. If only she could make the dreams clearer…

But nothing, not even her true dreams, could have prepared her for the moment they crested a ridge just north of the capitol. The brilliant patchwork that was Corus unfolded in the valley below them with vibrant intensity- the city- a mishmash of buildings so close together that it was hard to tell one from the other, with a grand river cutting through it like a knife, surrounded by high walls (except in certain places where the buildings overflowed beyond them) and flanked on the margins by fields and forests. Irnai couldn't see the people, of course, but she could almost _sense _them, as if so many humans packed so close together gave off an aura of activity, busyness, and worries. As the ground rose, the buildings became fewer and richer, until the hill was crowned with the glory of the royal palace- a peculiar glory, but glory nonetheless. The palace seemed at the same time more and less grand to Irnai than the other castles they had passed on the road- a beautiful jumble of walls, towers, gates, turrets and keeps that were too haphazard to have been properly planned to fit with each other, much like the city it watched over. From the palace Irnai also sensed activity, but of a different sort- the kind of activity that went around bedecked in jewels and fine clothes, she supposed. It was all breathtaking, but also indescribably _intimidating_ for a girl from the wilds of Scanra. Irnai turned to glance at her companions, and was more than a little relieved to see Tobe, Gydo and Loey with their jaws nearly on the ground, too. It was good to know she wasn't the only one overwhelmed by the sight.

"I always love to watch the reactions of people who see it for the first time. It dumbfounds them all, commoner, noble, rich and poor alike." Numair had ridden up next to her, unnoticed while she gaped at the city. "Even foreigners like myself."

"There's just so much _life _down there," she told him. The long ride had put her past the point that she was nervous of the tall, awkward looking man who called himself her teacher, and she had noticed that he seemed to find many of her observations amusing, although she was still somewhat amazed to be harkened to by such an important man.

He grinned. "That is one of the best ways I've ever heard it put. So much life that it spills out in every direction. Yes, I like that." Then he looked thoughtful. "Now, you can't _see_ anything down there, can you?" His tone made it clear that he wasn't speaking of normal sight, but of visions.

"Oh no. Well, I mean, I do get a big sense of _something_ from down there, but nothing specific. Like… like…" she struggled to remember a word she'd learned in lessons a few nights ago. "An aura?" she said tentatively.

He smiled obligingly. "Very good."

At this point Kel's sergeant (as Irnai had secretly been referring to him in her mind for weeks now) said derisively from behind them. "Mages. Always ruining things with technicalities. Right Meathead?" Sir Neal glared at him while Lady Kel hid a smile. Standing next to Tobe and Loey, Sergeant Dom said, "Now, the river with the lovely shade of brown's called the Olorun- it starts to the north of here and flows all the way to the Eastern Ocean at Port Caynn." He gestured vaguely into to the distance to their right. "At the bottom of the ridge, you can barely see it behind the walls, is the Lower City, and across the river is Highfields, where rich merchants live. Halfway up the hill is the temple district- can you see the shining gold steeple of the temple of Mithros? It's the tallest thing in the city, except for the palace. And over there, with all the white domes, that's the Great Mother's temple, where none but women can step foot. The royal university is that colorful brick behemoth over there- they're constantly adding more housing for all the new students. Then of course there's the palace- the big gold gate is traditionally where the King would speak to the people on feast days and the like. Behind the palace is the Royal Forest, but you see the fields off to the right and left of the walls? Over there are the barracks and training grounds for the army, and then there's for the King's Own. And off to the left, there's for the Queen's Riders." He nodded to Gydo and Loey, who beamed back at him. The sergeant looked back playfully at Kel. "And that's Corus. Did I miss anything, Lady Knight?"

Kel's normally smooth expression was accented by smiling eyes. "You're quite the tour guide, Sergeant."

He shrugged casually and grinned. "You get this with new recruits from the countryside. I've always thought it was less overwhelming when you knew what it all was for."

Irnai agreed with him, sort of. At least it seemed less overwhelming. That is, until they actually entered the city a few hours ride later. Riding through the city was one of the most exciting and frightening things Irnai had ever done- and she had crossed the wilds of Scanra alone at the age of seven! She was relieved to enter the slightly less chaotic temple district, but found it only a temporary relief when they entered the bustle of the palace. People running, riding every which way with all manner of fates and visions dancing around all of them in a gold and silver tinted blur. Good gods, Irnai thought hopelessly, how was she ever going to get used to this?

Luckily Lady Kel, Numair and Sir Neal seemed to have a sense of how to navigate the confusion. The Lady summoned a hostler, who made to take their horses. Tobe looked as if he wanted to go with them, but Kel put a hand on his shoulder. "Another time. We have to make arrangements for all of you. Then baths and rest." She glanced over at Sir Neal, who seemed to be speaking with five servants at once, and Numair, whose brow furrowed as he looked over a beribboned message a footman had just delivered. Sir Neal looked up from the crowd and gestured to the children. "Gydo, Loey- this man Comas will take you and your horses to the Rider trainee barracks. Tobe- I'm assuming you're still with Kel?" The lady nodded. "Then will you please accompany these servants to our rooms and help with the unpacking?" Gydo, Loey, Tobe, and the servants scattered to do as they were told, the former with hasty, wide eyed waves as they left. "And Irnai…"

Numair cut in, "She and I will go to my suites in a moment. We have only a little time to clean up and get settled- we have an audience with the King this evening. The four of us, including Irnai."

Irnai felt as though she were going to pass out, and not from her headaches either. "_Me?_ The _King?_"

Kel put a comforting hand on her shoulder to stabilize her. "Do you know what the King wants?" she asked Numair.

"Reports, I believe." Smiling down at Irnai, he said, "Don't worry, student mine, it will be short and the King isn't so bad. Now, let's go get settled in." He gestured to her as he began walking down a hallway.

After a second's hesitation Irnai followed, jogging a little to keep up with her teacher's long strides. Were people _always_ rushing here? And what on earth could the King want to see _her_ for? One thing was certain- living here was going to take getting used to.


	7. Palace

**A/N: Winter break! Plus snow= time to finally WRITE. So here is a late Midwinter present for you all. Especially to LittleSlytherin394. I had no idea the story meant that much to anyone. So here you go. And I will try to get at least one more chapter out before I return to school.**

**Also, timeline note: Since we are in the spring of 463 H.E. and I am ignoring the gap year, Aly of Pirate's Swoop has already been in the Copper Islands for almost a year and is preparing to return to Rajmuat. Later, during the summer of 463, Aly is given the same news Numair is about to hear. **

**Not Tamora Pierce. Not even close.**

Numair led her down several hallways with a multitude of doors, servants cleaning rooms and folding sheets, ladies in flowing dresses, boys in gold and red. They went up several staircases and down another. Irnai was a little breathless, trying to keep up with lanky Numair's long strides and her head was in a spin. Were they going in circles? But finally they arrived at a wooden door with a gold plaque above it that said: Salmalin family. Numair fumbled with a key, but there was a high pitched whistle and the door swung open wide to reveal a small animal covered in blue scales with large black eyes and a long tail. The creature, seeing Numair, chortled happily, then cocked her head inquisitively as she looked Irnai over.

Irnai took a step back, a little daunted by the creature's stare. Numair, noting her reaction, put a hand on her shoulder. "Kitten," he scolded the animal. "Be nice. This is Irnai, a young mage student who will be living with us for a time. Irnai, this is Skysong, a baby dragon who Daine saved a few years back. We call her Kitten."

"A dragon?" Irnai said, astonished. Kitten whistled, almost as if she asked, "A student?"

Numair had no time to explain. Suddenly, his wife, Daine appeared in the doorway. She wore a plain blue shirt and tan breeches that were smeared with what looked like a mixture of horse drool and bird droppings. Long, messy brown curls with a few feathers sticking out of them framed her face. Her expression was at once joyful, kind and… a little anxious? Irnai blinked, concentrating for a moment on the fates that swirled around her. The one that stuck out to her most made her gasp.

Numair looked away from his wife, his expression of incandescent happiness marred with slight worry. "Irnai? What is it?"

Irnai clapped her hand over her mouth, not knowing whether she should say anything or not. But with Numair, Daine and the strange Kitten looking at her expectantly, she realized she had no choice. And it wasn't like it was bad news…

"Um," she said, blushing a little. "Lady…"

"Please, call me Daine."

"Right." Irnai swallowed. "Did you know that you're…" She gestured at the woman's still flat stomach.

Daine glanced down at her abdomen, then, understanding, broke out in laughter. "Oh, that. Yes, thank you dear. I did know." Kitten trilled in agreement.

Numair still looked completely confused. "Know what?"

Daine looked up at her husband sheepishly. "Just that I'm pregnant again."

Irnai had to stifle a giggle as she watched her teacher's face turn several different colors in quick succession. Daine, chuckling a little herself, put a hand over his mouth before he could ask more questions. "Come in, both of you, and we'll talk. It won't do to be speaking about these things in the hallway. And you haven't even introduced me to your student properly!" She smiled down at Irnai. "He's scatterbrained, sometimes, have you noticed? Or at least he was when he was _my _teacher." Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she shared a glance with Numair.

Throwing up his hands in exasperation, Numair kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "Irnai, this is my lovely wife, Daine. Daine, this is my new student, Irnai. You've met Kitten. Is Sarralyn here?"

"Actually, she's with Vania and her nurse at the moment. They were climbing trees in the page's courtyard last I heard," Daine said as she hustled them inside. "There's a bath in the dressing room waiting for you," she said to her husband. "I'll show Irnai where she's staying while you wash up." Correctly interpreting Numair's worried look she scolded, "Oh, stop worrying. Sarra will be fine- and the animals would surely come get me if she tried to grow wings and fly! Go bathe." As he retreated, Diane put a hand on Irnai's shoulder and steered her through the suite of rooms until they came to a small chamber off of the sitting room that contained a bed, desk, dresser and a bookshelf.

"This will be your room, as long as you stay with us," Daine explained. "Your own bath is waiting in the small dressing room. Servants will bring your things while you bathe and you can change into clean clothes to go and meet the King." Seeing Irnai's bewildered look, Daine smiled again. "I know this must be so confusing for you! I remember when I first came to Corus... You'll get used to it all after a while, I promise."

As Daine turned to go, Irnai said quietly, "Daine?" The woman, turned, still smiling. "Thank you." She considered for a moment, then added, "Your son will grow up to be a very great mage."

Daine's hands went to her stomache again, then she smiled. "Welcome to our home, Irnai."

After Numair and Irnai were bathed and dressed, her teacher led her through the maze-like hallways once again. Without being told, Irnai could tell that they approached the royal wing, as the guards in the hallways steadily increased. They finally stopped outside a heavy oak door, which swung open soon after they arrived. Lady Kel and Sir Neal came out of the room. Irnai saw astonishment on Neal's face and the blank look on the Lady's, the one that usually meant she was trying to hide strong feelings. As the Lady looked helplessly down at several sheets of paper in hands, Irnai guessed that she was trying to grasp whatever had just happened.

"Well?" Numair asked the knights.

"He wanted to hear about our Scanran mission to slay Blayce the Gallan," Neal answered, as Kel seemed unable to speak. "He gave me a purse but he gave Kel the whole Greenwoods river valley, including New Hope and the surrounding territory, as a new barony, fief Greenwood."

Numair raised his brows and whistled softly. "Very generous. Congratulations, Lady Knight." Irnai, who had seen this development in a dream, felt the strange thrill that she always had whenever a prediction came true.

As Neal towed the white faced Kel away, Numair looked down at Irnai. "You don't seem terribly surprised," he commented blandly. She smiled at him.

Suddently, the door opened to admit she and Numair into a small audience chamber. A handsome man and a beautiful woman sat in green velvet covered chairs with a small table between them. Irnai nearly relaxed when she saw that they were dressed simply, with barely any ornaments. Surely these people couldn't be the monarchs… but then she caught a few glimpses of the fates surrounding them and her eyes went wide.

Numair bowed. "Your majesties." A beat behind him, Irnai did her best imitation of a curtsey.

The man smiled at them and motioned for them to take the remaining chairs. "Please sit." They did, Irnai trembling slightly. She didn't know why, but the informal feel of the situation made her uneasy. The pictures she'd always seen of kings and queens were draped in gold and silver and gems in huge cavernous rooms surrounded by hordes of nobles. She may have even seen these two like that once or twice. So why were they acting like they were having tea with two of the most important people this side of the Eastern Ocean?

Her attention went back to the king as he cleared his throat. "Numair, it is good to see you again. Irnai of New Hope, we have heard much about you and are glad to meet you." He smiled at her in a way that made her skin break out in goosebumps.

"Your majesty, why are we meeting like this? When the servants said audience, I expected one of the larger chambers." Numair asked.

The beautiful woman- Irnai realized that she must be Queen Thayet- answered for her husband. "This is not an official audience. We didn't want to attract attention, for various reasons."

"We have wanted to chat with the knights about the incident with Blayce the Gallan for a long while," the king said softly. "Since nearly no one at court knows the full story, we wanted to keep it private. And," he added, "we wanted to meet young Irnai and hear about her abilities and training thus far, but see no reason to spread word that we have a seer in the palace."

Irnai blinked at the king and queen. They smiled back at her warmly. She gulped, very very self conscious. The king looked expectantly at her. After a moment, she realized he expected _her_ to speak. "I...Your majesty… what would you like to hear?" She looked over at her teacher helplessly.

"Can you tell their majesties what you told me when we first started lessons?" Numair asked kindly. His gaze was encouraging, brimming with confidence in her. Some of his confidence must have rubbed off on her, because she began to tell the king and queen about her dreams and visions from her childhood to her pain at New Hope. It was easier when she pretended like they were normal people- they certainly _acted_ like normal enough people. The king occasionally asked her questions that revealed that he was familiar with seer's magic- Irnai wondered why until she remembered that Numair had told her that he had a gift of prophecy from being the spiritual leader of the desert tribesman, the Bazhir. Numair also talked for a time about her training and how much she had improved in a short amount of time. Irnai was surprised at his praise and was even more surprised that the king seemed pleased.

"Well, young lady, you seem to have accomplished much in a short time, under unforgiving conditions." The king told her, admiringly. "Gods, I don't know what I would have done if I had been given the ability to prophesy at such a young age! It was difficult enough to deal with being overcome with visions and other's lives in my twenties." He looked wistful for a moment, as if remembering a time before so much responsibility was laid on his shoulders.

"We know this is a burden for you, Irnai," the queen added. "We hope that we may help you manage your magic as best you can."

"We also hope, if you are willing, that you may share your visions with us," the king said. "Your Gift could help all of Tortall in ways none of us can yet imagine. Would you be willing to serve, Irnai?"

Irnai was startled. It was odd to think of her magic as a gift that could be used to help people as important as the king- all her life it had only been a curse, something to be managed. But it also filled her with a kind of breathless excitement and nervousness she'd never experienced before. "I will try, your majesty," she whispered. She hoped she would not fail.

"That is all I can ask. For now, continue to do well at your lessons- meditation, history and whatever else Numair may think up. We are excited to see what you may do in the future, Irnai." The king nodded at Numair, who rose with Irnai. They bowed and curtsied and left the room.


	8. Difficulties

**A/N: Ah, update. Finally. I had been dabbling with other characters for a while- you can check out my KD Dancing is Dangerous. Also coming soon (unless life interferes), an AG as yet untitled oneshot set at the beginning of the Protector series. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and people following this story!**

The next six months passed quickly for Irnai. Each morning she dressed and helped Daine dress and feed the toddler Sarralyn (a somewhat difficult task- despite the fact that the child had not changed her shape since her naming, she was still quite wild at times) wrote in her journal and had meditation lessons with Daine, Kitten and whichever of the palace animals decided to join them while Numair caught up on work.

Irnai liked the quiet mornings with the animals and the Salmalin family. Animals were simpler than people, with no fates for her to read. And she enjoyed helping Daine with Sarra, something she knew Daine appreciated as her pregnancy progressed. On Daine's good days, Irnai often joined her in walks around the palace, meeting scores of the most interesting people she had ever imagined- Tkaa the basilisk, Lindhall Reed and the extremely odd Bonedancer, Stephan Groomsman, the younger princes and princesses, who doted on Sarra, and Onua Chamtong and Sarge of the Queen's Riders, to name a few. She sometimes glimpsed Loey and Gydo on such visits, but didn't get to talk much as the two girls were always busy with training.

Numair generally joined them midmorning and started lessons with Irnai over lunch. Her lessons included magical theory, the history of Tortall and surrounding countries, and discussions of any dreams or visions she had had lately. In the early afternoon she and Numair experimented with scrying for the future in mirrors, bowls of water and crystals. This was much more difficult than seeing fates around people or dreaming (what Numair called "passive observation"). Scrying required extreme concentration to make sense of the whirl of images. Irnai had yet to glean any real information from these sessions, and was usually exhausted after an hour or so. She was able to take a short nap while Numair taught magic classes for the pages and squires, then on his return she accompanied him wherever he thought necessary. Some days they visited the royal university to confer with the masters there or rode out into the royal forest to practice more meditation. Once the pages left for their summer camp, Numair took her on a two week long journey into the Great Southern desert. Inside the cool shade of the tents of the Sleeping Lion tribe, which was currently hosting the Bazhir's nomadic shaman school, she learned how to see in the fire and listen to voices on the wind. Evenings she generally passed reading from books that Numair had assigned her before tumbling into bed and sleeping a sound sleep punctuated by gold-edged dreams.

All in all, it was a lot of information and changes in a short time, and at times Irnai could barely believe that she had once lived in a northern refugee camp, ignorant of it all. She soaked in the knowledge and worked hard on her lessons, though she hadn't seen anything "useful" that she knew of. Often she became frustrated when visions or images would slip away from her.

"Stop trying to hold on to the image so much," Numair told her during one lesson on scrying in water. "You need to hold it loosely, try to let it develop on its own. If you try to force it, the image will disappear."

"I'm _trying,_" the girl complained, looking up from the basin. "But the minute I start to understand anything about the image, it just goes away! I can't stop it!"

Numair looked at her patiently. "I know. It's not easy. Just try one more time? Hold it gently, like you would hold a puppy or a kitten…"

Irnai, annoyed but still obedient, gazed into the basin once more, making her mind blank as if she meditated. The clear water slowly moved into a whirl of colors, then images appeared and disappeared at a lightning fast pace. Irnai tried to concentrate on the images, hard but not _too_ hard, to no avail. Not wanting to disappoint her teacher, Irnai strained harder, opening her eyes as wide as they would go. There! There was an image of a palace footman she had seen before, rushing through torchlit palace halls. She tried to hold on to the image as he turned the corner to find four or five pages scuffling. As she watched the footman pulled two boys? Girls? off of eachother. But before Irnai could see the identity of the pages or the outcome of the fight, a bead of sweat dripped from her forehead into the basin, causing a ripple to obscure the vision and break her concentration.

Irnai groaned in frustration and thrust the basin away from her roughly. "Why does this have to be so gods cursed difficult?"

Numair looked at her sympathetically, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Irnai, you have to remember that scrying the future is one of, if not the most difficult branch of magic to master. You're working hard and making steady progress, even though it's slow. I know it can be very frustrating, and I'm sorry. Come, you're done for the day. Go rest."

Feeling sorry for her outburst but still frustrated, Irnai retreated to her room, wondering if her magic would ever get easier.

Trouble started again as the first frosts marked the turn of fall into winter. Nobles, servants, knights, squires, pages and soldiers poured into the palace in anticipation of the winter social season until it seemed to Irnai that they were like to start bursting out of windows in the overfilled palace wings. Irnai had thought the palace was full in the summer, had thought she had become used to the hustle, but Mithros! She had never experienced anything like this. The routine she had settled into over the summer changed as Numair resumed magic classes with the pages and attended council meetings and parties in the evening.

At the same time, Daine, _very_ pregnant and extremely restless, was less and less good company. She had finally hired a nurse to take care of Sarralyn until the baby was weaned. Irnai didn't envy the nurse the care of the girl child, but she didn't much like the woman. Although she was mostly nice enough, she alternatively treated Irnai like a silly child or something underfoot. Irnai hadn't realized how she had become accustomed to being treated with respect as Numair's student. She also had been warned by Numair not to let the nurse know too much about her magic- servants gossiped constantly and he didn't want any more whispers about her than there already were.

Irnai solved these problems by spending more time away from the Salmalins' quarters as Daine's pregnancy progressed. There were some advantages- like visits with Gydo and Loey, Tobe and Lady Kel and Sir Nealan. Unfortunately, this wandering also meant coming into contact with the full brunt of the new people in the palace. The excess of humanity in the palace wore down on her senses, magical and otherwise. A few weeks into the social season, the headaches of the previous year returned. Her dreams, which had slowly been becoming more comprehensible, resumed their frenzied pace.

At first she tried to hide these symptoms from Master Numair and Daine. They had too much to deal with due to the birth of their new baby, Rikash. She thought that maybe the headaches would go away on their own if she just waited it out. But they didn't. Instead they got worse, pounding through her skull throughout the day and flaring every time she met or even saw a new person. By the time Midwinter festival was approaching, the headaches carried through into the night, either infecting her dreams or stopping her from sleeping entirely. Irnai still didn't want to say anything, however. Rikash was still so young and Numair and Daine were still so busy. Plus, it was a holiday, one they all deserved. She told herself that she would tell them about the headaches once they got as bad as they had been last winter, but only then.

Then, at dawn on the fourth day of Midwinter, the shortest day and longest night of the year, Irnai sat bolt upright in her bed. The previous night's headache had persisted even though she had stayed in her room for most of the day. But the pain was not what had awoken her- instead there was a (for lack of a better word) whirring on the edges of her magical senses. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before- it didn't hurt, exactly, but it was certainly irritating. She was about to try to ignore it and the pain and try to go back to sleep, when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Yes?" she said, groggily.

Numair opened the door slightly. "Oh, good. Irnai, you're awake. Would you like to come out into the drawing room? There are some… er… beings… who would like to meet you."


	9. Encounter

**A/N: Reading Tammy's new collection of short stories inspired me to resolve the cliffhanger! Please read and review- I know I'm slow about updating, but reviews do spur me on somewhat.**

**Also, since I don't think I've said it in a while, I'm not Tamora Pierce. If I was, I would already have an advance copy of Mastiff.**

Irnai looked at her teacher, startled. _Beings?_ What in the name of Mithros was that supposed to mean? However, before she could ask any more questions Numair turned and left.

Silently cursing her teacher's lack of explanation, Irnai gingerly eased herself out of bed and put on clothes, trying not to make her head, now with pain and the strange whirring, worse by moving. However, curiosity eventually overpowered both magical and physical senses, so Irnai pushed open her door and went to meet her teacher in the drawing room.

The sight that greeted her when she rounded the corner was one of the strangest she had ever seen- and that was saying something, given she had been living in the capital of Tortall for months. Despite the early hour, the entire Salmalin family was awake, including Sarralyn and baby Rikash. In fact, the children were being held by two odd strangers who were sitting on drawing room chairs. Rikash was in the arms of a pretty blonde woman wearing a green veil and dress with patterns that shimmered and moved. Sarralyn, for once looking neat and well behaved, perched on the knee of a half-naked man with green tinged brown skin and, Irnai was startled to see, _antlers._ At their feet, Kitten went nose to nose with a badger- but he was unlike any of the other animal friends of Daine's she was accustomed to. He too shimmered with silver light.

Irnai now knew what the whirring of her magical senses meant. These were _gods._ They must be Daine's parents and her guardian. She had heard stories about these beings from Numair and Daine, but to see them in person was an entirely different thing.

Just as her head began to whirl, Numair came over and steadied her. She was glad for this, because at that moment the man holding Sarralyn (if you could call someone a man when they had antlers springing out of their skull) spoke.

"Ah, here is the one of Shakith's that you've been teaching, Numair," he said in a voice that boomed in Irnai's magic as well as her ears. What was Shakith again? she wondered. No sooner had she thought it then the god's voice boomed again, "Shakith is the goddess of seers, little one." The god looked sharply at his son in law. "I would have thought you would have taught her that by now."

"I did, thank you, Weiryn," Numair said patiently. "I think she's just a little overwhelmed at the moment." Keeping a grip on Irnai's shoulder, he said more formally, "Irnai, please allow me to introduce you to Daine's parents- Weiryn, god of the hunt, and Sarra, the Green Lady, goddess of healing and gardening. There is also Daine's guardian, the male badger god. They are here to meet Rikash. Friends, this is my student, Irnai of New Hope, a young seer."

Three pairs of immortal eyes locked on Irnai. She felt sick at their gaze, almost as if they could see down to her very bones and look at everything she had ever done, thought or said. Was this what people felt like when she looked at them with her magic? She wondered. The shock of gods speaking directly to her and reading her mind was too much for Irnai, on top of everything else. She began to tremble, though she tried to hide it, futilely, from those all knowing eyes.

The Green Lady, Sarralyn's namesake, rose to her feet and handed the baby to Daine. "Come here, child," the goddess said. Her voice, instead of booming like her husband's, felt like a comforting wave to Irnai's magical senses. Irnai obeyed, unable to hide her trembling any longer. She could feel Daine and Numair looking at her with concern.

The goddess reached out and put her hand on Irnai's forehead. Instantly Irnai felt coolness in place of her week's old pain. The pain was still there, but it felt as though it had been pushed back to the edges of her mind. She blinked, more clearheaded than she had felt in months.

Sarra looked down at her, warmly. "Now, dear one, that's better." Then she looked sharply up at Daine and Numair. "How could you let the child overwork to this degree?"

Daine and Numair looked at eachother, startled. "Ma, what are you talking about?" Daine asked.

"_She is wan, tired. Her brain is fuzzy and in pain. It is close to reaching the breaking point. There are too many influences for her here, with all the people crammed like rabbits in a warren." _That mind voice came from the badger god.

Numair came to stand beside her. "Irnai, is this true? Why didn't you say something?"

"She is only a child, Numair," Sarra said. "Shame on you two for not keeping a better eye on her. I know you have had much to deal with in the past months with a new baby and all, but…"

"This is a critical time for her magic. She is young to have so much and it is easy for her to overreach," Weiryn boomed. "They could not have known, my dear," he said to his wife. "Well educated as they both are, few mortals know how to handle seers like this one."

"_And Irnai should have told her teachers when she started feeling sick,"_ the badger added, glaring at Irnai.

"Sorry," she squeaked. "I- I thought it would go away. I didn't want to bother anyone." Her excuses for not speaking up sounded hollow to her even as she said them.

"Irnai," Numair said, a touch of exasperation in his voice. "This is the kind of thing we would _want_ to be bothered with."

Daine reached down and patted Irnai's shoulder while balancing Rikash in the other arm. "There now, it's alright. It's easy to feel overwhelmed, when your magic's so new and so strange. Everyone makes mistakes, especially early on," she said. "I did. I'm certain Numair did too." Her husband shuddered slightly. "That's why you have teachers to help and protect you. It's just that you were doing so well that neither of us imagined there could be anything wrong. Next time, let us know right off what you're feeling if it's not normal."

"I will," Irnai promised, looking at both of her teachers.

Numair looked back at his mother and father in law. "Thank you for telling us about this. What do you recommend we do now?"

Instead of answering, Weiryn rose, set Sarralyn on the ground and came over to stand next to his wife. He spoke to Irnai. "Irnai of New Hope, we bring you a blessing from Shakith, goddess of all seers." The blessing manifested itself in a small silver ball of light that travelled from Weiryn's outstretched hand to spread over Irnai's forehead. Once again she felt a comforting coolness that eased her pain. "She implores you to call on her as you travel along this difficult road."

The Green Lady took her husband's place. From somewhere unknown she had produced a cup of liquid. She handed it to Irnai, who sniffed it warily and looked up at Daine's mother, her face questioning. "This is a healing draught, young one," Sarra said. "It will put you in a deep sleep that will help you heal completely." The goddess looked back at Numair and Daine. "She'll sleep for at least four days," the goddess told them.

_By the time she wakes up, you had better make arrangements to take her out of this overcrowded two-legger rat-warren or she will just get worse again_, the badger told them.

Leave the palace? Irnai thought in sudden horror. Leave the place she had come to know as home? Leave all of her new friends? Leave Daine and Numair? That wasn't fair!

Reading her thoughts, the badger turned towards her. _Don't fret. It may only be temporary- there are less two-leggers here in the summer months. Now be a good kit, listen to your teachers and drink Sarra's potion._

"It will be alright, Irnai," Numair echoed. "We'll figure things out. Drink your potion."

Looking from her teacher to the gods, Irnai knew it was best not to argue. While trying to bury angry thoughts- _Why _did her magic have to always ruin _everything_?- Irnai took a large swallow of the liquid, then another and another until it was gone. The last thing she remembered was Numair catching her before magical sleep- dark, comforting and painless- engulfed her.


End file.
